An expansion card (also known as an expansion board, an adapter card, and an accessory card) may be connected to an information handling system device, such as a personal computer, for adding functionality to a computer system. When such a computer system experiences a failure, it may be difficult to determine which device(s) were responsible for causing the failure. Further complicating matters, such analysis has often required removing the expansion card from the computer system for external analysis to determine if the expansion card is at fault.